meneluininfandomcom-20200214-history
PBA 073
6:05:17 PM Canto: So, the next day after the feast in the town, you move on from that plane! There's not a whole lot to keep you there, and the townsfolk are eager to get back to normalacy. 6:06:47 PM Canto: Among the things you took from the Cask the Bone Wizard is a journal detailing his notes from his autopsy of the White Circle he had captured. 6:07:33 PM Canto: Apparently he was trying to figure out a way to reanimate it as an undead, but he was having trouble. The creature is, as he described it, somewhere between an ooze and a humanoid. 6:07:57 PM | Edited 6:08:09 PM Canto: He doesn't think it was 'born' this way, but showed signs of some kind of magical transmutation that turned it into this. 6:08:44 PM Quintilian: I've heard of people like that. 6:09:10 PM Janis: ((Where are we on Nation? I assume we are all going over the notes together.)) 6:10:02 PM Canto: Library for a change, that seems like the place. 6:10:33 PM Janis: Janis is sitting in one of the comfy chairs, nursing a cup of tea and occasionally groaning. 6:10:46 PM Wynn: What have you heard? 6:10:58 PM Quintilian: Just that there were people like that. 6:11:10 PM Quintilian: The one I'd heard of was a construct created to be a servant. But sentient. 6:12:22 PM Janis: I'm guessing...these weren't for just serving. 6:13:25 PM Quintilian: No. 6:15:02 PM Wynn: What else then? 6:17:14 PM Janis: ((Yes...whoever was reading...what else?)) 6:17:55 PM Janis: Janis sips tea 6:18:01 PM Janis: ((It is good tea)) 6:18:56 PM Quintilian: Nothing. 6:19:03 PM Quintilian: Quintilian says this after several minutes of thinking. 6:19:15 PM Quintilian: It wasn't even a reputable source. 6:19:56 PM Quintilian: Some sort of minor Tarkishi noble--they don't call them that, of course--with a predilection for tall stories. 6:20:07 PM Wynn: Hmm. 6:20:12 PM Janis: What'd they call him? 6:20:19 PM Quintilian: Jamaros. 6:20:43 PM Janis: ...is this the thief? 6:20:49 PM Quintilian: Yes. 6:20:53 PM Janis: I think I tried hunting him once. 6:21:07 PM Wynn: Small world. 6:21:26 PM Janis: ...ow...thinking hurts. 6:21:47 PM Quintilian: Just be glad it isn't time for a drum lesson. 6:22:01 PM Janis: Janis moans at the thought 6:22:40 PM Janis: I didn't know lords could be thieves. 6:22:49 PM Quintilian: All lords are thieves. 6:23:02 PM Wynn: I'm assuming I don't have to lecture you about drinking. 6:23:14 PM Janis: Drinking bad. 6:23:18 PM Quintilian: No, I imagine screaming a bit would have the same effect. 6:23:23 PM Janis: Tea good. 6:23:33 PM Quintilian: Or banging on some pots and pans. 6:23:36 PM Canto: The rest of the journal are mostly technical drawings and notes -- what kind of magic might have been used, magical formulae for reanimation. Stuff that could yield interesting details in the future, with more study. 6:23:49 PM Janis: Janis glares at Quint "Having fun?" 6:24:22 PM Quintilian: I haven't actually done anything. 6:24:33 PM Quintilian: You're welcome. 6:24:38 PM Janis: Thanks. 6:25:03 PM Janis: ...so...nothing left in the journal we can actually use. 6:25:33 PM Quintilian: Not immediately. 6:25:47 PM Quintilian: However, between Aziz and I and maybe that young friend of yours... 6:26:19 PM Janis: Yeah, the three of you can figure out where it's piss comes out. 6:26:23 PM Janis: Janis drinks more tea. 6:26:32 PM Janis: ...sorry. Bad mood. 6:26:32 PM Wynn: ....what? 6:26:44 PM Quintilian: Or that it has a structural vulnerability of some kind. You never know. 6:27:01 PM Janis: I was at least hoping we can find a way to detect them. 6:27:17 PM Janis: I got lucky when I spotted that one, most of the time, they're impossible to notice. 6:30:00 PM Canto: Said journal is very likely a good key to this. But again, it'll take more time for more trained eyes to figure out some artifice to identifying them. 6:30:39 PM Canto: Nation's voice comes floating through the library. "Okay. Getting ready to planeshift. This should be smoother this time." 6:31:48 PM Canto: Everyone roll reflex! 6:32:03 PM Janis: ((26)) 6:32:07 PM Quintilian: ((13.)) 6:32:15 PM Wynn: (15) 6:32:54 PM Canto: Nilani? 6:34:04 PM Nilani: (( 16 )) 6:35:27 PM Canto: Okay, there's this weird moment where, all around you, the library is suddenly upside down and you're falling from the floor to the ceiling. But then reality reasserts itself, and you're in midair falling back down onto the floor. 6:35:58 PM Canto: Quint is thrown a bit and smacks his shoulder on a table on the way back down, taking 2 pts of damage. 6:37:04 PM Wynn: Is anyone hurt? 6:37:25 PM Nilani: I'm fine. 6:37:41 PM Janis: Me too. 6:37:47 PM Janis: Didn't even spill my tea. 6:37:50 PM Janis: Janis drinks 6:37:59 PM Canto: Nation: I said 'should'. 6:39:37 PM Quintilian: Quintilian pops his shoulder back in. 6:39:44 PM Quintilian: I'll take that over psychic distress any day. 6:39:58 PM Wynn: Wynn eyes Quint. "Are you ok?" 6:40:03 PM Quintilian: Quintilian shrugs. 6:40:34 PM Quintilian: Save it for when we're being eaten by giant wombats. Or when we're sure we won't be eaten by giant wombats today. 6:42:46 PM Canto: Nation: Hmmm. This plane is very strongly chaotic-aligned. Having some trouble getting a lock on with my portals. And I'm currently levitating over an ocean. Looking for settlements. 6:42:58 PM Wynn: Wynn frowns. 6:47:23 PM Canto: Nation: Ah! Found one. Pretty densely populated. I've made a portal connection. 6:48:17 PM Wynn: We don't... have to go explore every plane we come to, right? 6:49:23 PM Canto: Nation: ...well, no, but I could use something from here. This is the first chaos-aligned plane I've been to in some time. I need some crystals. Or gems. Something native to this plane, that's infused with chaotic energy. 6:49:43 PM Canto: Nation: Something with a crystalline structure. 6:50:08 PM Wynn: Of course you do. Ok. ....guess I'll go get dressed then. 6:50:19 PM Quintilian: Like diamonds or ice? 6:50:43 PM Canto: Nation: You don't have to go, you know. There's like a million of you guys on board now. 6:51:00 PM Quintilian: We're not sending Gnarmak. 6:51:00 PM Wynn: But if I don't, someone's bound to get dead. 6:51:01 PM Canto: Nation: Ice is too impermanent. 6:51:11 PM Quintilian: We have a freezer. 6:51:38 PM Canto: Nation: It's no use to me if we have to keep it in a freezer. I'm looking for components for repairs, here. 6:51:51 PM Janis: So more like diamonds then. 6:52:03 PM Janis: Janis finishes off her tea and sets her cup down. 6:52:12 PM Canto: Nation: doesn't have to be precious. 6:53:04 PM Janis: Also, for the record. I managed to not get dead long before I met you. 6:53:18 PM Wynn: Yes. So long. 6:53:38 PM Quintilian: Quartz, perhaps. ... I should run to the library and get a book on precious stones. 6:53:49 PM Janis: ...we're in the library. 6:53:51 PM | Edited 6:54:00 PM Canto: Nation: Something like quartz would be ideal, really. 6:53:52 PM Wynn: Wynn rolls her eyes and heads out to put on her good armor, even if it's got a lawful deity's symbol plastered all over it. 6:54:11 PM Janis: Janis runs to the forest to get Mask. 6:54:57 PM Quintilian: Quintilian helps Wynn and then detours to the library before heading to the portal room. 6:56:55 PM Canto: Okay, it's very easy to find a book on rocks and crystals. 6:57:54 PM Quintilian: Quintilian brings it with him. 6:58:14 PM Canto: Okay, so you assemble in the hallway in front of the appropriate portal! 6:59:38 PM Wynn: Wynn steps through. 6:59:54 PM Nilani: Nilani follows 7:00:03 PM Janis: Janis follows behind Nilani 7:03:37 PM Canto: Okay! you guys pass through the portal! You find yourself in a large, sandy pit? You guys hear the cacophonous laughter of a crowd from somewhere in the darkness around you. As Wynn emerges, a stream of water hits her in the face (helmet). 7:03:37 PM Quintilian: Quintilian goes last. 7:04:07 PM Wynn: (Helmet's open) 7:04:16 PM Wynn: Wynn scowls and looks for the perpetrator. 7:05:08 PM Canto: And around all of you, are a motley dozen humanoids, in bright face paint. They are capering and leaping about. One of them is htting another in the head with an oversized mallet. One of them is looking at Wynn, a bit surprised, as he is the one who has noticed your sudden arrival. 7:05:35 PM Canto: The portal behind you disappears. 7:07:48 PM Wynn: Wynn grits her teeth. "Do you speak Common?" 7:10:20 PM Canto: As the scene comes into more focus, you guys hear happy, peppy music playing amid the laughter all around you. The creature that is staring at Wynn blinks. "What the fuck is this, did Pex change the act *again*?" He is a human with bright face paint, motley colorful clothing, and a blue fright wig who's still managing to look very convincing. 7:11:37 PM Wynn: No. We apologize for the intrusion. Where's the exit? 7:12:07 PM Quintilian: I have no idea what's going on. 7:12:34 PM Janis: ...are you players? 7:12:54 PM Canto: One of the other performer types, a kobold fellow with bright red paint covering his snout, breathes fire at Nilani! Reflex save, Nilani. 7:13:35 PM Nilani: ((26)) 7:14:50 PM Canto: Nilani does a very impressive flip! There are some oos and ahs from the audience at her very cool acrobatics, even as she notices that the flames have no heat. 7:15:33 PM Canto: You guys notice, as your eyes adjust even more, that there is a fairly large audience laughing and clapping. 7:15:59 PM Wynn: Wynn scowls more. intensifies. 7:16:06 PM Wynn: The exit? 7:16:19 PM Janis: Janis grabs her head. "This is so not what I need right now." 7:17:13 PM Quintilian: Is this some sort of performance? Is it supposed to be funny? 7:17:20 PM Nilani: Nilani looks around cautiously. 7:18:03 PM Canto: The clown looks at Wynn, then his eyes go to one side of this large sandy ring you're standing in, where a very tall man is standing. Said man begins beckoning to you guys! 7:18:29 PM Canto: Clown: I dont know what's goin' on here, but this is my act, you tell Pex you don't add anything new without consulting me! 7:18:35 PM Janis: Janis heads for the man 7:18:42 PM Janis: I will tell him right now. 7:18:54 PM Quintilian: Yes, yes. 7:19:19 PM Wynn: Wynn goes too. 7:19:44 PM Nilani: Nilani follows them. 7:20:14 PM Canto: The audience's cheers and excitement seem to be fading as the general tone of confusion begins to dampen the jovial spirit. The calliope-type music doesn't cease though, and as you guys make your way from the ring, the clowns work to re-engage the audience. 7:22:41 PM Quintilian: Quintilian does cartwheels and backflips off the floor, feeling a bit guilty for disrupting things. 7:23:08 PM Quintilian: ((22 tumble. With whatever bonus a good Perform would give me.)) 7:24:05 PM Canto: Quint pulls some focus and gets some dirty looks from the clowns! Not all the clowns are humanoids... one is a drider. Said drider gives Quint the dirtiest look. 7:25:40 PM Wynn: Wynn is still giving everyone dirty looks so nyah, 7:27:48 PM Canto: Anyway, you guys meet the very tall man, who you can tell now is in fact a warforged fellow wearing a very nice tailored suit. Out in the ring, the clowns are winning the crowd back, with displays of magic and capering and the like. 7:27:49 PM Quintilian: Quintilian sighs. Can't win! 7:28:21 PM Janis: ...hi...you seem nice. 7:28:49 PM Canto: The warforged leads you out of the ring, to a room just under the audience stands. 7:31:38 PM Canto: He looks over you. "... so then. Who are you?" 7:31:58 PM Wynn: Travelers. 7:32:07 PM Quintilian: In the wrong place at the wrong time. 7:32:17 PM Quintilian: We're sorry we disrupted your performance. 7:32:18 PM Janis: In need of a nap. 7:34:18 PM Canto: Warforged: Eh, it's all right. Dealing with the clowns' bruised egos is pretty old hat for me by now. Travellers, you say? From where? 7:34:32 PM Janis: Lots of places. 7:34:35 PM Quintilian: A cursed voidship wandering the skies. 7:34:43 PM Janis: ...mostly from there. 7:36:45 PM Canto: Warforged: .... interesting. 7:36:52 PM Canto: Everyone go ahead and roll notice checks. 7:37:04 PM Wynn: (9.) 7:37:20 PM Janis: ((27)) 7:37:58 PM Quintilian: ((15. Not bad for me!)) 7:41:10 PM Nilani: ((28)) 7:41:46 PM Janis: ...that is a long song. 7:42:37 PM Canto: Warforged: The clowns always run long while they're setting up for the next act. 7:43:03 PM Canto: he leads you to the wall of the tent, and takes you through the opening to the outside! 7:43:25 PM Quintilian: Quintilian frowns. 7:44:12 PM Wynn: Wynn follows. 7:44:25 PM Nilani: Nilani also follows. 7:44:28 PM Janis: Janis follows too 7:50:41 PM Canto: YOu go outside! You find yourself in a circus. There's teh smell of fired food and animals. A bunch of brightly colored tents as far as the eye can see, and a throng of circus-goers of various humanoid species. 7:51:52 PM Canto: Warforged: Welcome to Dr. Alestar's Circus of Wonders. I am Mr. Pex, the manager here. 7:52:12 PM Janis: ...Alestar? 7:52:43 PM Canto: Pex: Yes, have you heard of the good doctor? 7:52:58 PM Janis: Nope. 7:53:02 PM Quintilian: What sort of wonders? 7:53:11 PM Canto: FYI, it's pronounced A-lest-ar. Not Ale-star. 7:53:32 PM Canto: I just realized it could be read that way. 7:54:58 PM Canto: Pex: Just a fancy name, really. Something that looks good in lights. 7:56:23 PM Janis: Do you happen to have any crystals? 7:56:42 PM Canto: Pex: ... crystals? How do you mean? 7:56:53 PM Quintilian: Something a fortune-teller would sell. 7:57:00 PM Janis: ...shiny clear-ish rocks? 7:57:07 PM Quintilian: You know, they harness the energy of the soul and that sort of thing. 7:58:01 PM Canto: Pex: I believe Ethereum the Ineffable sells stuff like that at his tent. 7:58:13 PM Canto: Everyone roll notice, please. 7:58:15 PM Wynn: Which way would that be? 7:58:25 PM Wynn: (13) 7:58:30 PM Janis: ((32, perfect score)) 7:58:32 PM Quintilian: ((3!)) 7:59:23 PM Nilani: (( 13 )) 8:02:16 PM Janis: Janis grasps her head "Ugh...of all the planes to come to... 8:03:29 PM Janis: ((Mask also has his head under his wing)) 8:03:55 PM Wynn: Are you ok? I wouldn't expect you to have this kind of reaction from a chaos plane. 8:04:09 PM Janis: It's all the music! Up in my head! 8:04:22 PM Quintilian: ... what? 8:04:37 PM | Edited 8:08:15 PM Janis: How do you not hear that? It's everywhere! 8:04:47 PM Wynn: Hear what? 8:04:58 PM Janis: That same song, over and over. 8:05:36 PM Canto: Once it's pointed out, you guys all do hear that peppy, repetitive calliope music that was in the ring with the clowns being played all over the circus. 8:05:55 PM Wynn: ...that's not in your head. 8:06:42 PM Quintilian: ... why haven't you asked us to pay admission yet? 8:07:45 PM Canto: Pex: You're already in the circus, and you're all well armed. I was figuring I'd comp you. 8:08:23 PM Wynn: Wynn raises an eyebrow. "We're not here to cause trouble." 8:11:00 PM Quintilian: And if you help us rather than doing... whatever it is you're imagining will get you ahead... we'll see you do come out ahead. 8:11:22 PM Janis: ...can we maybe talk somewhere quiet? 8:12:20 PM Canto: Pex looks at Quint! "... all right, we can talk in my office." 8:13:01 PM Canto: He strides off through the crowd! 8:13:41 PM Quintilian: Quintilian follows. 8:13:50 PM Janis: Janis follows too 8:14:00 PM Nilani: Nilani strides along. 8:14:20 PM Wynn: Wynn also. 8:15:05 PM Canto: Everyone can go ahead and roll a Notice check as you follow him through the crowds. 8:15:19 PM Wynn: (3.) 8:15:21 PM Quintilian: ((9!)) 8:15:22 PM Janis: ((21)) 8:15:30 PM Wynn: (Quint's kinda cute. lol) 8:15:33 PM Nilani: (( 21 )) 8:16:40 PM Janis: Janis looks around, suddenly, weirdly attentive. 8:16:46 PM Canto: Also, I would like everyone to make a Will Save for no reason. 8:17:05 PM Janis: ((25)) 8:17:22 PM Wynn: (19) 8:17:27 PM Nilani: (( 11 )) 8:17:28 PM Quintilian: ((10!)) 8:18:29 PM Janis: ((Can I make a search check to figure out more about the crowd?)) 8:18:41 PM Janis: ((Actually, nevermind)) 8:18:55 PM Janis: ((21 SM check on the crowd)) 8:24:41 PM Janis: .........this is a very happy crowd. 8:25:01 PM Janis: ....this is a...very successful circus. 8:25:11 PM Quintilian: It's a nice day out. 8:25:34 PM Quintilian: Quintilian shrugs. 8:25:40 PM Janis: ...this is not normal happy. 8:25:45 PM Nilani: Nilani smiles lightly. 8:25:58 PM Janis: Janis looks at Nilani. 8:26:09 PM Wynn: It's a circus. Nothing is normal in a circus. 8:26:18 PM Quintilian: No, it's the kind of happy you get when you go to a circus. Exactly. 8:27:04 PM Janis: Right, cause who wouldn't be this happy seeing a bunch of really sad animals in cages and scary men wearing war paint and giant pants. 8:27:31 PM Janis: ...what do you think, Nilani? 8:27:48 PM Quintilian: Clowns are a little unnerving. I'll give you that. 8:28:21 PM Canto: Mr. Pex takes you to a small wagon! "This is where I keep my office." 8:29:19 PM Nilani: Nilani shrugs. "Circuses aren't usually my cup of tea, but I like this one, for some reason." 8:29:39 PM Quintilian: Right. Crystals. 8:29:43 PM Quintilian: To align the chakras. 8:29:53 PM Janis: ...uh...sure. 8:30:04 PM Janis: ...Wynn...you wanna take the lead here? 8:30:10 PM Wynn: Me? 8:30:16 PM | Edited 8:30:25 PM Wynn: Why? Do you want me to punch him? 8:30:42 PM Janis: I meant follow him into the wagon. Isn't going first your usual thing? 8:30:53 PM Wynn: ...... ok. 8:30:57 PM Janis: Janis keeps a close eye on the other patrons. 8:30:58 PM Canto: He pokes his head out. "I thought you wanted to speak in private?" 8:31:01 PM Wynn: Wynn follows. 8:31:11 PM Wynn: (I just assumed we were all following along) 8:31:35 PM Janis: Janis will bring up the rear and waits for Quint and Nilani to step in first. 8:31:51 PM Quintilian: Quintilian goes in. 8:32:02 PM Nilani: Nilani follows Quint. 8:32:07 PM Janis: Janis follows 8:32:40 PM Canto: Pex seats himself behind his desk and looks at you all, thoughtfully. "Please, have a seat." 8:32:42 PM Canto: There are no chairs. 8:32:56 PM Wynn: Wynn stands to the side, near the door. 8:33:22 PM Janis: ...so...crystals. 8:34:06 PM Quintilian: To align the chakras. Or whatever. 8:34:24 PM Quintilian: ... on the floor? 8:34:56 PM Wynn: Wynn rubs her forehead. 8:35:37 PM Canto: Pex: Oh yes, crystals. Like I said, Etherum has all kinds of crystal-based chotkes that would probably serve your purposes. Is that what you wanted to speak to me alone about? 8:36:02 PM Quintilian: I have no idea. Ask Janis. 8:36:10 PM Quintilian: Quintilian sits on the floor, he supposes. 8:36:25 PM Janis: Yeah, sure. 8:36:37 PM Janis: Also maybe you know what happened to the door we came through. 8:37:08 PM Wynn: When we're ready to go back, I'm sure Nilani can get us a door. That's not important. 8:37:17 PM Canto: Pex: That I have no idea on. 8:37:53 PM Janis: ((I rolled SM, but got a 6, so never mind)) 8:37:54 PM Wynn: Wynn frowns even deeper when she looks at Nilani mentioning her. 8:38:21 PM Janis: ((But maybe a PALADIN with full ranks could try nudge nudge )) 8:39:33 PM Canto: Pex: Really, I don't. I'm no wizard. I'm an administrator. 8:40:02 PM Janis: So, we need to meet with this Etherum? 8:41:00 PM Quintilian: Where is he? 8:43:43 PM Canto: Pex: Once you're outside the wagon, take a left, follow the path past the taxidermy exhibition, and you'll find the tent. Lots of incense, you can't miss it. 8:44:51 PM Quintilian: Quintilian nods and stands back up again. 8:44:53 PM Quintilian: Thanks. 8:45:07 PM Quintilian: We'll be back. 8:45:35 PM Janis: ...so, you're not gonna ask us to leave our weapons, or anything? 8:47:03 PM Canto: Pex: You seem reasonable people. I suspect you know how to control yourselves. 9:01:17 PM Canto: Pex nods. "Well. you know where to find me, now." 9:02:56 PM Quintilian: Janis, don't shoot anybody. Come on. 9:03:09 PM Quintilian: Quintilian stands up and heads out! 9:03:19 PM Janis: ((Is Quint still really happy looking?)) 9:03:31 PM Nilani: Nilani also heads out. 9:03:41 PM Janis: Janis groans but follows 9:03:55 PM Wynn: Wynn follows, keeping an eye on the party. 9:04:22 PM Quintilian: Quintilian never looks happy. 9:05:31 PM Nilani: Nilani walks near Wynn. 9:05:51 PM Wynn: Yep. 9:05:52 PM Nilani: Wynn, is something wrong? 9:06:58 PM Nilani: Does it have anything to do with the massive side-eye you were giving me? 9:07:12 PM Wynn: Yep. 9:08:19 PM Nilani: If it's something you want to keep to yourself, that's fine, I guess, but I don't like it. 9:08:54 PM Wynn: Your aura has changed. 9:10:42 PM Nilani: Yeah, I kind of suspected that, from the aforementioned side-eye. Unfortunately I have no idea why. 9:10:54 PM Janis: I have an idea. 9:11:45 PM Janis: ...Wynn...did you check all of us? 9:12:03 PM Canto: You guys make make your way through the happy crowds! 9:12:18 PM Canto: They seem pretty oblvious to your weapons. 9:12:31 PM Wynn: I was checking Pex. I sensed her instead. 9:12:53 PM Janis: Do me and Quint. 9:14:33 PM Quintilian: Quintilian sighs. 9:15:11 PM Wynn: Wynn shakes her head. 9:15:24 PM Janis: Ok...not what I thought then...probably. 9:15:47 PM Janis: Wait...when was the last time you checked us? 9:15:51 PM Janis: Like, all of us? 9:17:06 PM Wynn: Wynn shrugs. "I do it randomly all the time." 9:17:52 PM Quintilian: She gropes everybody's auras. It's not a big deal. 9:18:06 PM Janis: Janis stops talking 9:18:19 PM Wynn: Point is, it's new. At least in the last day. 9:18:41 PM Canto: Roll Will saves again, pleeeeeeease. 9:18:55 PM Janis: ((25)) 9:18:57 PM Quintilian: ((17!)) 9:18:59 PM Wynn: (oh god 9) 9:19:17 PM Nilani: (( 13 )) 9:19:22 PM Janis: ((Well, Janis is all alone amongst the happy now)) 9:23:31 PM Canto: So, before long, you catch a whiff of strong, cloying incense. 9:24:33 PM Quintilian: Ah, there it is. 9:24:48 PM Janis: Janis clenches her nose "How can you tell?" 9:25:04 PM Wynn: He's smart. 9:25:30 PM Janis: ...who is? 9:25:45 PM Wynn: Quintilian. 9:25:51 PM Janis: ...oh...I get it. 9:26:33 PM Canto: You find this tent with a small wooden placard over the entrance that says Mr. Etherum, Seer of the Unknown. 9:27:03 PM Janis: Janis enters the tent 9:27:42 PM Quintilian: Quintilian follows. 9:28:09 PM Nilani: Nilani also follows. 9:28:38 PM Wynn: Wynn brings up the rear and stands by the door. 9:29:46 PM Canto: Okay. You enter a small, crowded tent! There's a small table with a crystal ball on it, and behind that is a man in a cloak, covered head to toe. "Ahh, come in, come in, be not afraid." 9:30:16 PM Janis: Janis does so and sits across from him. 9:30:33 PM Wynn: Wynn rolls her eyes. 9:30:58 PM Quintilian: We were hoping to purchase a crystal. 9:31:01 PM Quintilian: To align the... somethings. 9:32:06 PM Wynn: Wynn eyes Quint. 9:32:22 PM Janis: Yeah, what she said. How much for...really, any crystal you have? 9:34:34 PM Canto: He eyes you. Roll bluff! 9:35:01 PM Janis: ((12...I'm not sure what I'm bluffing about here)) 9:35:13 PM Canto: I more meant Quint. 9:35:47 PM | Edited 9:35:52 PM Quintilian: ((28.)) 9:38:22 PM Canto: He shrugs, and nods toward a small shelf near the tent entrance! There are many crystals there, some pendants, some miniature crystal balls like the ones he's got on his table. 9:40:00 PM Quintilian: How much for ... oh, those crystal balls are neat. 9:40:42 PM Wynn: Quintilian... can I speak to you a moment? 9:40:48 PM Canto: Etherum: The small ones are 5 gold. 15 for the large. 9:41:26 PM Janis: Janis picks up the prettiest crystal "How much for this one?" 9:41:28 PM Quintilian: Sure. 9:42:39 PM Wynn: Wynn pulls him aside. "Are you feeling ok?" 9:42:42 PM Canto: Etherum: 25 gold for that one. 9:42:48 PM Quintilian: I'm fine. Why? 9:43:02 PM Janis: Janis puts it down "no thanks" 9:43:08 PM Wynn: You're usually a lot more... eloquent. 9:44:16 PM Quintilian: I'm fine. 9:45:05 PM Quintilian: ... I don't usually like circuses very much. When I was a kid I saw them work over an elephant with elephant hooks and it lost its charm after that. ... this one seems all right, though. 9:45:56 PM Wynn: Wynn nods. "Ok. You'd tell me if something's wrong, though, right? 9:46:30 PM Janis: Janis grabs another, less shiny crystal "What about this one?" 9:46:32 PM Quintilian: Yeah. ... probably. Nothing's wrong, though. 9:47:06 PM Wynn: Wynn smiles and turns back. 9:47:16 PM Canto: Etherum, starting to sound bored. "7 gold." 9:47:34 PM Janis: Janis hands him the 7 gold. 9:47:39 PM Janis: I got our crystal. 9:47:56 PM Wynn: Let's get back then. Nilani? Can you contact Nation? 9:48:05 PM Janis: ...wait, is this Quartz-y? 9:48:13 PM Janis: Do you have something Quartz-y? 9:48:20 PM Wynn: We can just come back if he can't use it. 9:48:45 PM Canto: He pockets the money! 9:49:04 PM Janis: ...well...I guess this'll work. 9:50:22 PM Nilani: Nilani walks outside, pulls out the cube, and activates it. "Hey. We've got the crystal. Can you get us back?" 9:51:25 PM Canto: Nation: Having trouble establishing a new portal. It's the chaos inherent in the plane. I'm flying toward your location now, though, so if I can't open the portal, I can still pick you up. 9:51:35 PM Wynn: Wynn walks out too. 9:51:51 PM Janis: Janis follows 9:51:55 PM Canto: Everyone roll notice! 9:52:20 PM Nilani: (( 22 )) 9:52:24 PM Wynn: (6.) 9:52:36 PM Janis: ((16)) 9:52:52 PM Quintilian: ((17!)) 9:54:30 PM Canto: Okay! Behond the normal strangeness of this circus, everyone but Wynn begins to feel like you're being watched. 9:54:51 PM Janis: I really hate this place. 9:54:53 PM Quintilian: ... someone's watching us. 9:55:03 PM Janis: I noticed. 9:55:03 PM Wynn: Where? 9:56:11 PM Nilani: Don't look now, but the guy in the mask is watching. 9:56:42 PM Quintilian: ... why are there always sinister masks around us, all the time? 9:57:21 PM Janis: Janis does not look 9:57:30 PM Janis: Ok...well...that's probably bad. 9:57:51 PM Canto: Circus, that's why. 9:57:53 PM Nilani: Nilani shrugs. "Thematic consistency?" 9:58:12 PM Quintilian: I don't need more themes in my life, that's what books are for. 9:58:34 PM Janis: ...so...should we try and lose him? 9:59:04 PM Wynn: If he starts something, we'll take care of it. No point in drawing more attention to ourselves. 10:00:20 PM Quintilian: Let's just wait for Nation. 10:01:29 PM Wynn: Wynn is struggling not to look. 10:02:36 PM Canto: Okay! So you guys are just standing around? 10:03:04 PM Janis: ((Pretty much)) 10:04:25 PM Nilani: ...I wonder if they've got one of those "we will fry anything " stands. 10:05:12 PM Quintilian: ... fried anything sounds good. Let's look around; it can't hurt. 10:05:12 PM Janis: ...ew. 10:05:14 PM Quintilian: Quintilian shrugs. 10:05:43 PM Wynn: Wynn smiles just a little. 10:05:50 PM Wynn: Let's go then. 10:06:12 PM Canto: It's easy enough to find a food vendor! 10:08:07 PM Quintilian: Quintilian buys something sugary and fried and offers the others one each as well. 10:08:22 PM Canto: Funnel cakes for all! 10:08:40 PM Janis: Janis tries some and really enjoys it. 10:09:26 PM Wynn: Thank you. 10:09:36 PM Quintilian: Quintilian loves him a funnel cake. 10:10:15 PM Nilani: Nilani invariably gets powdered sugar on her nice, dark-colored clothes. 10:10:51 PM Wynn: Wynn struggles to eat it with her gauntlets on, but figures it out. 10:12:28 PM Canto: Roll Will saves! 10:12:48 PM Wynn: (25!) 10:12:56 PM Quintilian: ((7!)) 10:13:06 PM Janis: ((Critical fail)) 10:13:14 PM Nilani: (( 24 )) 10:14:06 PM Janis: ((9 if you need a score)) 10:14:28 PM Janis: Janis is smiling 10:15:53 PM Janis: Janis is smiling a whole damn lot. 10:18:24 PM Wynn: Wynn looks around for anything suspicious 10:19:36 PM Wynn: Wynn grins a little. "Nilani, you're cured." 10:19:44 PM Quintilian: ... I'm charmed. 10:19:50 PM Nilani: Wait, what? 10:20:01 PM Quintilian: Some sort of charm magic is happening. 10:20:12 PM Janis: ...what? 10:20:12 PM Wynn: You're not--- wait, what? 10:20:15 PM Quintilian: ... it's not a bad thing, necessarily. 10:20:36 PM Quintilian: I mean, nobody's commanding me to hit other people or cluck like a chicken, so. 10:21:03 PM Janis: ...ok then. 10:21:11 PM Janis: Janis goes back to happily eating her funnel cake. 10:21:33 PM Wynn: Ok... anyway, Nilani, your aura's gone. 10:21:48 PM Janis: ...huh... 10:23:20 PM Quintilian: Good. 10:23:40 PM Nilani: Well, that's a relief. I still have no idea why that happened, though. 10:24:16 PM Wynn: Wynn shrugs. 10:24:17 PM Quintilian: Maybe it's a side-effect of the charm magic. 10:24:19 PM Quintilian: Quintilian shrugs too. 10:24:53 PM Nilani: Even if it's benign, I still don't like it. My mind is my own. 10:25:12 PM Canto: Roll SM! 10:25:27 PM Janis: ((17)) 10:25:47 PM Wynn: (22) 10:26:13 PM Quintilian: ((27.)) 10:26:15 PM Quintilian: I agree. 10:26:22 PM Nilani: (( 18 )) 10:26:23 PM Quintilian: They should ask first. 10:28:17 PM Canto: THere is a weird feeling to the patrons here. Smiles that don't quite reach their eyes, and the like. 10:28:53 PM Wynn: Hopefully Nation gets here soon and we can put it out of our minds. I knew this plane was going to be trouble. 10:29:11 PM Janis: Janis stops smiling "If they're all charmed, like, all the time..." 10:29:20 PM Janis: ...how long do you think they've been here? 10:29:35 PM Quintilian: ... now that's not good. And they've got it worse than me. 10:29:43 PM Wynn: Wynn frowns again. 10:30:47 PM Janis: ...so...should we do something? 10:30:56 PM Quintilian: Yeah. ... too bad, it's not a bad feeling per se. 10:31:07 PM Wynn: Wynn nods. "I just can't believe I didn't see it sooner myself." 10:31:17 PM Quintilian: I'm not usually this happy. 10:31:27 PM Quintilian: Ah well. Let's find someone and kick his teeth in. 10:31:38 PM Wynn: That'd make me actually happy. 10:31:39 PM Janis: It's gotta be the music. 10:31:48 PM Canto: The music is a constant. 10:31:49 PM Janis: That's why it's so...everywhere. 10:32:01 PM Quintilian: Seems likely. I can probably counter it, but only in an area where people can hear me. 10:32:16 PM Wynn: That wouldn't be permanent, though, right? 10:33:54 PM Quintilian: Nope. Just as long as I'm making the noise. 10:34:02 PM Quintilian: Maybe you could rally them to fight or run away or something. 10:34:15 PM Wynn: Maybe we should just find the music maker and break it. 10:34:28 PM Janis: Janis looks for the mask dude (is that a search roll?)) 10:34:37 PM Canto: Yep! 10:34:50 PM Janis: ((unnat 20)) 10:35:41 PM Canto: You do not see him in the crowd. 10:35:56 PM Janis: ...I lost the mask guy. 10:36:06 PM Wynn: We could always go back to Pex. 10:36:23 PM Canto: You could! You know where his office is. 10:36:33 PM Janis: Janis heads for his office. 10:37:19 PM Quintilian: Quintilian follows. 10:37:19 PM Wynn: Wynn brings up the rear to keep the group in her sights. 10:37:50 PM Nilani: Nilani slinks along 10:39:34 PM Canto: Okay! you make your way back to the wagon where Pex's office is. Make notice checks. 10:39:44 PM Janis: ((22)) 10:39:47 PM Wynn: (7.) 10:39:55 PM Nilani: (( 30 )) 10:40:20 PM Quintilian: ((6!)) 10:40:25 PM Quintilian: ((Wynn is cute in armor!)) 10:41:05 PM Janis: Someone's watching us again. 10:41:30 PM Janis: Just so you know. 10:41:33 PM Wynn: Where? 10:41:37 PM Janis: Dunno. 10:41:43 PM Wynn: Wynn looks. 10:41:47 PM Quintilian: Quintilian sighs. 10:43:12 PM Nilani: It might be that figure over atop that tent over there. Again, don't look directly. Try keeping them in your peripheral vision. 10:43:28 PM Wynn: Why not look? We want answers, they're a good bet. 10:43:38 PM Quintilian: Maybe we should just have Janis shoot them. 10:43:48 PM Janis: Janis draws her bow 10:43:55 PM Quintilian: Not a lot of shooting. 10:44:03 PM Janis: It's a solution. 10:44:08 PM Wynn: Don't shoot yet. 10:44:13 PM Wynn: Wynn does look for the figure though. 10:44:18 PM Quintilian: Yes, but don't kill them. 10:44:22 PM Canto: Again, weirdly, theres no reaction fromt he crowd. 10:44:26 PM Canto: Janis doesn't see anyone. 10:44:26 PM Quintilian: It's harder to get answers from dead people. 10:44:48 PM Janis: ((Even after Nilani pointed him out?)) 10:44:53 PM Canto: Yep. 10:45:10 PM Janis: ...Nilani...I thought you said there was someone on top of the tent. 10:45:15 PM Quintilian: Oh yeah, they're really charmed, all right. 10:45:22 PM Quintilian: They've got it bad. 10:45:40 PM Quintilian: Pretty powerful spell, really. Nicely done. 10:50:05 PM Wynn: Are you sure you saw someone? I don't see anyone. 10:50:18 PM Janis: Me neither...but I definitely feel someone looking. 10:50:41 PM Nilani: You guys don't see him? He's right there. 10:51:08 PM Janis: ...dark aura... 10:51:39 PM Janis: You lost it around when he appeared. 7:58:29 PM Canto: Okay then. So, you guys were in a circus. But as iis the case with all circuses everywhere, its happy-cheerful exterior masked a heart of pure darkness. 7:59:53 PM Canto: You were all feeling the effects of this place to varying degrees - Wynn and Janis were simply feeling pretty good, while Quint and Nlani were under a pleasant Charm effect of some kind. Nilani had seen a sinister figure perched on top of one of the tents, and poitned him out, but the others couldn't see him. 8:00:37 PM Janis: Nilani, can you still see him? 8:01:09 PM Nilani: Yeah. (unless I can't.) 8:02:08 PM Canto: Yep. In fact, Quint can see him, too, once pointed out. 8:03:18 PM Quintilian: ... huh. 8:03:24 PM Janis: ...what huh? 8:03:25 PM Quintilian: I do. Must be the charm effect. 8:03:29 PM Quintilian: Quintilian shrugs. 8:03:46 PM Nilani: Oh, good. I'm not going crazy again. 8:03:59 PM Wynn: Wynn frowns. 8:03:59 PM Quintilian: Nope. 8:04:03 PM Quintilian: I wonder if they have ice cream. 8:04:26 PM Wynn: I'd say let's go get him and make him take us to where the effect originates, but I can't see him. 8:05:05 PM Janis: I say we keep moving for what's his name's office. 8:05:05 PM Canto: He's just standing there, about... two stories up! The tent is pretty tall. 8:05:22 PM Quintilian: Quintilian shrugs. 8:05:26 PM Janis: We can all see him. 8:05:30 PM Canto: He waves at Nilani. 8:05:36 PM Quintilian: It is all good. Definitely needs to get taken care of. 8:07:31 PM Wynn: Let's go then. Keep an eye on that one. 8:07:41 PM Janis: Those who can, anyway. 8:07:45 PM Nilani: Okay, now that is a special kind of unnerving. 8:07:50 PM Janis: Janis follows Wynn to Pex's tent. 8:08:29 PM Canto: The mystery guy vanishes! Well, not really. He does turn into a cloud of birds and they disperse and you lose track of them. 8:08:40 PM Canto: So, you go to Pex's office-wagon. 8:08:59 PM Quintilian: Wow, he turned into birds and flew away. Weird. 8:09:17 PM Wynn: Wynn frowns again. 8:09:47 PM Canto: You find him there, hunched over his desk, looking through some papers. "You again. What can I do for you?" 8:10:05 PM Janis: Janis draws her bow, but doesn't aim it or draw an arrow 8:10:15 PM Janis: Why are you enchanting everyone? 8:10:43 PM Quintilian: Good question. 8:11:23 PM Canto: He sits back in his chair, and looks at you guys, kind of hard to read what with his robo-face. 8:11:47 PM Quintilian: Is business that bad? Want some tips? 8:12:56 PM Canto: He makes a snorting sound. Which, when you have a flanged, echoey voice, sounds weird. "Oh, it's horrible for business. You know the last time we made a profit here? it's been decades. 8:13:40 PM Janis: Does this have something to do with the Masked guy? 8:14:14 PM Quintilian: I could maybe help with the business issues, but you can't go around charming people without consent. It's super rapey. 8:14:36 PM Canto: Pex: I'm flattered that you think I'm pulling the strings here. 8:14:47 PM Janis: So Mask Guy is? 8:15:19 PM Janis: ...you know what, could we skip the interrogation bit and just skip to the part where you explain everything? 8:15:28 PM Janis: I'm in the mood to arrow somebody. 8:15:49 PM Janis: ((6 intimidation, if that does anything)) 8:16:26 PM Canto: Pex: 'Mask Guy'. That would be our 'patron' yes. 8:17:11 PM Wynn: (28 sm) 8:19:14 PM Quintilian: ... yeah, it's not him. 8:19:22 PM Quintilian: We can help, you know. 8:19:29 PM Wynn: If you tell us, we can stop it. You won't have to deal with it anymore. 8:19:30 PM Quintilian: Probably. 8:19:43 PM Quintilian: Are you charmed or something not to talk about it? 8:19:56 PM Canto: Pex: Geased, actually. 8:20:04 PM Janis: ...Geased? 8:20:54 PM Canto: Pex: I was pretty much told not to do anything to jeopoardize the continued operation of the Circus. 8:21:42 PM Wynn: The circus can still operate, just not with the charms. 8:22:00 PM Canto: Pex: Not in the way the Patron wants it to. 8:22:11 PM Janis: Who's this Patron? What's he want? 8:22:45 PM Quintilian: Well. Considering we'll have a dragon come in and burn the whole thing down if you don't tell us, you're definitely putting it in jeopardy if you don't tell us. 8:23:14 PM Canto: Pex: So really, you'd kill all the innocents here? 8:23:59 PM Canto: You can roll Diplomacy or Bluff, whichever seems more appropriate to your intentions, Quint. 8:24:21 PM Quintilian: Nope. But there's ways around that. 8:24:37 PM Quintilian: ((27 diplomacy.)) 8:26:11 PM Canto: Pex draws himself up a bit, and squares his shoulders. "When we came here, we didnt know this plane was the sovereign dominion of a powerful Fey lord." 8:26:33 PM Canto: He coughs a bit, and a bit of black oil splatters from his mouth to the papers on his desk. 8:27:29 PM Quintilian: ... Fey. How do we find him? 8:28:46 PM Janis: I don't think we need to. 8:29:22 PM Canto: Pex coughs a bit more, a more wracking cough. "He's pretty much everwhere. Seeing him, that's the issue. Its the charm effects." 8:30:23 PM Quintilian: Oh, sure. Okay. 8:30:31 PM Quintilian: ... that's probably enough. 8:30:34 PM Canto: He wipes his mouth with the back of one of his hands, and pulls it away, looking at the black oil. "The more you're charmed, the more a part of his world you are. " 8:30:45 PM Quintilian: Don't risk your life. 8:31:03 PM Canto: Pex: Oh, he won't let me die, he needs me to run things. 8:31:13 PM Wynn: Wynn frowns again. 8:31:30 PM Janis: Janis exits the tent and heads for the funnel cake cart again. 8:31:32 PM Wynn: We can take it from here. 8:31:52 PM Quintilian: Quintilian follows Janis. 8:32:00 PM Wynn: Thank you. 8:32:08 PM Wynn: Wynn follows. 8:32:09 PM Canto: Pex: ... careful though. There's a line between 'lightly enspelled' and 'one of the happy multitudes'. 8:32:42 PM Nilani: ...noted. 8:32:51 PM Nilani: Nilani follows the group. 8:32:59 PM Canto: Only Nilani heard that warning. 8:33:06 PM Janis: Janis grabs a funnel cake and begins eating once she gets there. 8:33:18 PM Wynn: You walked out because you were hungry? 8:33:28 PM Canto: It's a funnel cake! 8:33:36 PM Quintilian: It's not the cake. 8:33:37 PM | Edited 8:33:44 PM Janis: ...damn, didn't work. 8:33:40 PM Quintilian: Quintilian shrugs. 8:33:52 PM Nilani: What didn't work? 8:33:53 PM Quintilian: Got charmed before I ate the funnel cake. It is good, though. 8:34:02 PM Wynn: Do either of you see him? 8:34:05 PM Janis: The cake's what was getting to me before. 8:34:14 PM Janis: Before that, I was just annoyed. 8:35:30 PM Canto: The cake doesn't seem to have any effect beyond deliciousness. 8:35:47 PM Canto: Nilani and Quint can roll Search. 8:36:45 PM Quintilian: ((27)) 8:36:57 PM Quintilian: Quintilian looks around. 8:37:28 PM Nilani: ((21)) 8:38:09 PM Canto: Quint spots him! He still seems to be watching you guys. He's in the crowd currently, maybe 100 feet away, eating a snocone. 8:39:03 PM Quintilian: Oh, there he is. ... he has a snocone. 8:39:07 PM Quintilian: Where did he get a snocone? 8:39:14 PM Canto: There's a cart, apparently. 8:39:27 PM Quintilian: Quintilian looks for the snocone cart and makes a note of where it is. 8:39:39 PM Canto: Easy enough! 8:39:42 PM Janis: ...ok...now what? 8:39:43 PM Wynn: .....I can't fight or protect against something I can't see. 8:40:12 PM Janis: ...um...Quint, see if you can talk to him...her...it? 8:42:10 PM Quintilian: C'mon, let's go talk to 'em. 8:42:17 PM Quintilian: Quintilian waves at him and heads over. 8:42:23 PM Canto: Speaking of which, though, go ahead and give me Will saves. 8:42:31 PM Wynn: Wynn follows, straining to see what he does. 8:42:41 PM Janis: ((23)) 8:42:47 PM Nilani: Nilani follows closely. 8:42:56 PM Wynn: (15) 8:43:19 PM Nilani: ((20)) 8:45:26 PM Quintilian: ((14.)) 8:46:04 PM Wynn: Let's go talk. 8:46:16 PM Wynn: Wynn heads straight for the dude. 8:49:43 PM Quintilian: Oh wow, that's... wow. 8:49:53 PM Quintilian: Quintilian does too. 8:49:54 PM Canto: Okay! You move through the crowds, through a bunch of carnival games and snacks and all kinds of other attractions and stuff. 8:51:42 PM Canto: You get to the guy. He's a fairly tall, regal looking elf. Hes got a fairly creepy mask which is currently kind of floating off to one side of him as he eats a snowcone. Also, he has antlers. 8:52:13 PM Wynn: We need to have a little chat. 8:52:38 PM Janis: Yeah...wherever you are! 8:52:50 PM Quintilian: Hey, where'd you get the snocone? 8:53:28 PM Canto: He points over to the cart. "Do you want one? They're on the house. Try the raspberry." 8:53:41 PM Canto: Janis can't hear him either, unfortunately. 8:53:54 PM Canto: But she can kind of figure out where he's standing. 8:54:02 PM Quintilian: Do they have green? To match the... whatever you're draining from us? 8:54:04 PM Canto: Just from where the rest of you are looking. 8:54:06 PM Quintilian: Quintilian gestures to the sky. 8:54:33 PM Canto: Patron: There's lime. 8:54:44 PM Quintilian: What is that, anyway? 8:54:54 PM Quintilian: Pretty. 8:55:45 PM Wynn: Wynn narrows her eyes and rests her hand on her mace. "You need to stop the charm and release these people." 8:56:19 PM Wynn: (freaking low roll 20 intim) 8:56:50 PM Canto: Roll a will save, Wynn. 8:57:16 PM Wynn: (fuck you nat 1! lol) 8:59:47 PM Wynn: Wynn looks up. "What is that?" 8:59:56 PM Wynn: It is very pretty. 9:00:12 PM Nilani: Nilani looks worriedly at the both of them. 9:00:57 PM Canto: Patron: Oh, that's what we're harvesting here. Joy, fun, laughter, good vibes, positive emotional wavelengths. Whatever you want to call it. 9:01:27 PM Canto: Patron: Now. Why don't you guys have a snow cone, and just join in? 9:01:32 PM Quintilian: Huh. 9:01:38 PM Quintilian: Well, there's a little problem with that. 9:01:50 PM Janis: Four problems, actually. 9:02:03 PM Canto: He finishes his snow cone and offers one to Wynn and one to Quint! 9:02:12 PM Canto: They appear, as if from nowhere. 9:02:19 PM Quintilian: Turns out my girlfriend derives some pret-ty significant joy from pummeling jerks. Oh, thanks. 9:02:31 PM Quintilian: Maybe you should let these folks go. 9:02:36 PM Wynn: Wynn holsters her shield on her back and takes it. "Thank you." 9:02:46 PM Wynn: But he's right. I do. 9:03:35 PM Canto: He looks thoughtful before his mask floats over and covers his face again. "I was thinking about opening up some kind of gladiatorial ring." 9:03:55 PM Quintilian: That is an idea. But you really have to let people leave. 9:03:59 PM Wynn: Wynn raises an eyebrow. 9:04:02 PM Quintilian: You know. Renewable resource. 9:04:33 PM Quintilian: They come here, you skim a little off the top, they go home none the wiser. If you leave 'em some they'll be happy enough to come back. 9:04:43 PM Quintilian: And then you'll get a lot more people. 9:04:58 PM Canto: Patron: This circus came to my land. Everyone here is mine. They're renewable enough. 9:05:01 PM Quintilian: Word of mouth, see. 9:05:22 PM Quintilian: That means you're responsible for them. Noblesse oblige. 9:05:45 PM Canto: Patron: Do you see any unhappy faces? Besdies yours. 9:05:48 PM Wynn: Wynn takes a bite of sno-cone. "He'd know. He's a noble." 9:06:04 PM Janis: It's not real happiness. 9:06:21 PM Janis: It's fake. A mask of happiness. 9:06:45 PM Canto: Patron: Is it? 9:06:46 PM Quintilian: Hey, my face isn't unhappy. 9:06:50 PM Wynn: Why do you wear a mask? 9:07:27 PM Quintilian: And besides, happiness gains its sharp, pointy edges through contrast. Notice things are tasting stale and dull lately? That'd be why. 9:08:07 PM Wynn: Wynn nods. 9:08:41 PM Canto: He taps his chin. "Perhaps." 9:08:58 PM Canto: He's very hard to read, especially with the mask. 9:09:25 PM Canto: Patron: Oh, the mask? It's a symbol of office, of course. 9:09:49 PM Quintilian: It's true. 9:10:44 PM Canto: Patron: I'll think about it. 9:11:11 PM Wynn: You should. People would be happier if they chose to be here for a short time. Otherwise they just get bored. 9:11:25 PM Wynn: High spikes of happiness rather than low-levels of content. 9:11:37 PM Wynn: What are you using it for anyway? 9:11:56 PM Canto: He looks at Wynn as if confused by the question. 9:12:48 PM | Edited 9:13:15 PM Canto: Patron: What else would I use it for? To keep my sovereignity strong and stable, and ever growing. 9:12:51 PM Wynn: Wynn points up. "The stuff." 9:13:01 PM Wynn: You can use happiness? 9:13:32 PM Quintilian: I hear they can bottle that. 9:13:54 PM Canto: Patron: I would think that even amongst you finitie beings there are many uses for energy. 9:15:32 PM Wynn: Wynn shrugs. "Don't know much about it." 9:18:03 PM Janis: ...so...what happens if any of them...stop feeling happy? 9:18:05 PM Quintilian: ... you're bored with this, aren't you. 9:18:08 PM Janis: Does that happen? 9:18:23 PM Quintilian: Why not let them go home, make them happy there. More opportunities for creativity with that. 9:18:40 PM Canto: Patron: Not with my magic, no, they don't stop feeling happy once they're snared. 9:18:45 PM Wynn: Come to think of it... this isn't very... chaotic. 9:19:00 PM Wynn: It's not as rambunctious and unruly as I had expected. 9:19:00 PM Canto: Patron: My magic doesn't follow them home. I am the land, don't you see? 9:19:35 PM Wynn: It's all pretty calm and orderly, really. 9:20:03 PM Canto: Make a Diplo check, Wynn! 9:20:29 PM Wynn: (14.) 9:20:43 PM Quintilian: I'm confused. 9:21:09 PM Canto: Unfortunately, he wasn't really listening to Wynn as he noticed he coudl see himself in her shiny armor. 9:21:21 PM Quintilian: Do you need them or something? 9:23:17 PM Canto: Patron: Me? Need them? of course not. But it is a very.... efficient means of gathering energy. And it was pretty fun for the first couple of decades. 9:23:42 PM Quintilian: What alternatives are there? 9:23:59 PM Quintilian: ... efficiency isn't very exciting. 9:24:01 PM Janis: ...but not anymore? 9:24:44 PM Wynn: Doing the same thing over and over again.... even I tire of that. 9:26:47 PM Canto: The Patron looks from side to side. "I used to have a lot more fun. I would make dungeons. And I would lure people to them. Adventurers, like you. I would make monsters and traps. Sometimes they would complete the challenges I gave them, and I would reward them." 9:27:00 PM Canto: Patron: ... the energy I got from that was much... better. 9:27:15 PM Wynn: But nobody dies, right? 9:27:20 PM Quintilian: You could go back to that. 9:27:40 PM Canto: Patron: Sometimes they'd die. You finite creatures are so... finite. 9:27:47 PM Quintilian: Ah, protip for you, then. 9:27:54 PM Quintilian: Don't make them lethal. Make them funny. 9:28:07 PM Quintilian: Pies to the face. Banana peels. Slime dumps. 9:28:36 PM Canto: Patron: Hmmm. 9:28:52 PM Quintilian: That way when one of them fails the others will probably laugh. 9:28:55 PM | Removed 9:29:26 PM Wynn: This message has been removed. 9:30:21 PM Canto: Patron: Hmmm. The energy from defying death was really good, though. But maybe there's something to what you say. Plus I still have the circus staff under contract. 9:30:54 PM Quintilian: Right, they'd know how to do a sort of dungeon-fun house. 9:30:56 PM Quintilian: Fungeon-house. 9:31:11 PM Janis: ....please don't call it that. 9:31:12 PM Wynn: That's a terrible name. 9:31:13 PM Quintilian: Second protip, though: If you let them off the charms they'll be more creative. 9:31:24 PM Canto: Patron: The staff isn't charmed. 9:31:33 PM Janis: He means the adventurers. 9:32:30 PM Quintilian: Oh, I didn't, actually, but that's a good point. 9:32:30 PM Canto: Patron: Oh, I never had to charm them. Usually just putting the word out is enough lure them in. 9:33:36 PM Canto: Patron: No, the staff is bound by contracts they signed when I first found them in my domain. 9:34:09 PM Canto: Gimme one last Diplo roll, Quint! 9:35:54 PM Quintilian: ((Oh god math. Um.)) 9:35:59 PM | Edited 9:36:10 PM Quintilian: ((36.)) 9:36:25 PM Quintilian: Might want to revise them. Happy employees know better. 9:37:40 PM Canto: Patron: Eh. Well see. They did break the law. But you're right about the other stuff. Okay. 9:38:15 PM Canto: The Patron raises his hand and gestures, and every single circus-goer vanishes. 9:38:56 PM Canto: Patron: So, then. I am required to grant you each a boon in return for your assistance in this matter. 9:40:11 PM Quintilian: Oh yeah? 9:40:45 PM Canto: Patron: Or I would be in debt to you. Which will not be happening. 9:40:52 PM Wynn: Huh. 9:41:01 PM Quintilian: Yeah, no debt. 9:41:14 PM Janis: I wouldn't mind you in our debt. That sounds useful. 9:41:32 PM Nilani: You minding isn't the problem. 9:41:43 PM Canto: Patron: Oh, you're not leaving here with me in your debt. It is the difference between me choosing your boon, or you choosing your boon. 9:41:53 PM Quintilian: What are some options? 9:43:21 PM Canto: Patron: I could give you a bauble from my collection, if you prefer material rewards. I could teach you to speak to sand. i wouldn't recommend that, though, as sand is terribly boring. 9:43:49 PM Janis: Is it like talking to rocks? Cause not a fan of talking to rocks. 9:44:31 PM Canto: Patron: Imagine talking to a rock, but instead of the normal rock voice, it's a million tiny, high-pitched versions of that rock voice, talking just out of sync. 9:44:45 PM Janis: Ugh. Not interested. 9:45:04 PM Quintilian: What about gnolls? 9:45:07 PM Janis: Are the baubles magical? 9:45:20 PM Quintilian: Can you teach me how to speak gnollish? 9:45:30 PM Canto: Patron: Oh, yes, that's very easy. 9:45:45 PM Canto: Patron: Is that what you want? 9:46:31 PM Canto: Patron: what about the rest of you? 9:46:40 PM Canto: Patron: And why would I bother with non-magical baubles? 9:47:13 PM Janis: Ok then, what can your baubles do? Like, what are some of the better ones? 9:48:59 PM Canto: Patron: I don't have a catalogue for you, if that's what you're asking. I'd let you grab something out of my personal hoard. no guarantees on what it is. 9:49:49 PM Janis: ...would any of it possess me, kill me, or drive me insane? 9:50:19 PM Canto: The Patron snorts. "You gave me business advice, you didn't rescue me from monsters. Nothing I gave you would be that interesting, no." 9:51:02 PM Janis: ...ok...I'll take a thing, but I wanna see all the ones your willing to give and pick one for myself. 9:51:09 PM Canto: The Patron shakes his head. 9:51:33 PM Janis: You're no fun to deal with. You know that? 9:54:10 PM | Edited 9:54:35 PM Nilani: Well, considering how much time an immortal creature has available to explore the world and pick up things that it likes, this would likely take more time than you wish to spend hearing descriptions of things. 9:54:41 PM Janis: ...fine...I'll just take a bauble. 9:54:57 PM Canto: He looks at Nilani. "You?" 9:55:31 PM Nilani: I'll also take a trinket. 9:55:59 PM Canto: He looks at Wynn! 9:56:30 PM Wynn: I'll go along with them. 9:57:43 PM Canto: The Patron nods, and a small portal appears before each of you. "Reach in and take your reward, then." 9:58:01 PM Wynn: Wynn does so first, to ensure its safety! 9:58:13 PM Janis: ((77)) 9:59:37 PM Canto: Wynn pulls out a wand! 10:01:34 PM Canto: Janis draws out a ring! 10:04:29 PM Canto: And Nilani draws out a longsword. 10:04:42 PM Janis: No fair! 10:05:08 PM Wynn: Calm down, Janis. We can always decide which is better suited for who when we get back. 10:06:25 PM Canto: Wynn has a Wand of Cure Moderate Wounds. 2d8+5 healing, with 50 charges. 10:06:38 PM Canto: Janis has a Ring of Protection +2. 10:06:47 PM Canto: Nilani has a +2 Longsword. 10:07:00 PM Quintilian: I think I would like to learn Gnollish. And also to play the harp. If that's not too greedy. 10:07:18 PM Canto: Patron: Hmm. I don't think so. 10:07:25 PM Canto: He waves at Quint! 10:08:56 PM Canto: Patron: I do believe that squares us. 10:09:43 PM Quintilian: It does. Raspberry snocone, you said? 10:10:23 PM | Edited 10:10:48 PM Canto: Patron: Oh, yes. Do try one before you leave. I however must be leaving your perceptions while I reshift our priorities. 10:10:50 PM Quintilian: Sure. Thanks! 10:10:54 PM Quintilian: Quintilian waves. 10:10:58 PM Janis: Why does it sound super scary when you say that? 10:11:09 PM Canto: Patron: I do think you should return once things have settled, see what we've done with the place. 10:11:20 PM Canto: He vanishes! None of you guys are charmed any more. 10:11:35 PM Wynn: Wynn 's face falls naturally back into her frown. 10:11:58 PM Janis: I never thought I'd say this, but it feels good to not feel good anymore. 10:12:03 PM Janis: That was just...weird. 10:12:17 PM Quintilian: Quintilian blinks. 10:12:26 PM Quintilian: ... fuck it, I still want a snocone. 10:12:32 PM Quintilian: Quintilian heads over there and gets one, dammit. 10:12:48 PM Janis: Yeah, I am not eating anything here. 10:13:31 PM Canto: The snocone is very good. 10:14:02 PM Wynn: I'll be glad to be back aboard Nation. 10:14:46 PM Quintilian: Not a fan of having my mind controlled. 10:14:55 PM Quintilian: ... any of them. 10:15:10 PM Canto: Nation shows up and you guys can easily reboard and get out of there. 10:15:21 PM Canto: And we'll end it there.